The Perfect Fairytale
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: Princess Misty's life is miserable. First her sister is kidnapped and now her! But could the mage, Ash, she met in the woods be her kidnapper? And when they take her sister far away from her, will he risk honor to help her? AAMRN
1. Latin and Mages

Disclaimer!!!!: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Hey! This is brand-new junk that I've been trying to get down for a while so tada! Here it is! Please, please, please review! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kasagi Onaso ~~~~~~~~~~~

The Perfect Fairytale 

Chapter one: Latin and Mages

She sat near the window, head in hands and eyes blank and obviously daydreaming. With a crack, she was swatted on the back of the hand.

"I suggest," said the man, holding the reed switch in one hand and a book in the other. "That you pay more attention, Princess." She said nothing and touched her smarting hand. "Now, how do you say 'I adore thee' in Latin?"

"Adoramus te," she said obediently. 

"'Christ have mercy.'"

"Kyrieleison." She stifled a yawn as the man smiled. 

"Good. I see you haven't been entirely neglecting your studies, though I might say you've been neglecting something else?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow as she yawned again. "Staying up reading until the late hours again, Princess?" She narrowed her blue-green eyes and huffed.

"Of course not." She gathered her skirts in her hands and stood. "I bid you a good day, sir." He shook his head as she turned sharply and walked stiffly down the corridors. 

*

She held her skirts to her sides so they wouldn't catch in the brush as she walked into the forest near the castle walls. Behind her trod her faithful chestnut mare, Suika.

"What a useless language," she murmured, stepping over a fallen log. 

"What is?"

"Latin," she responded on reflex and then whipped around. "Who're you?" she demanded, immensely annoyed at being caught talking to herself. The person who had spoken, a teen about her age (fifteen) with spiky black hair and a black cloak, grinned.

"I know who you are." Her eyes widened. 

"You aren't some crazed psycho or serial killer are you?" The teen laughed, throwing back his head. She tapped her foot, eyes narrowed and hands on hip in annoyance. 

"Of course not," he scoffed. 

"Then who are you?"

"I'm honored milady would be asking my name," he said, eyes shining with amusement. She flicked her red-orange hair behind her shoulder in annoyance.

"And I would like an answer," she added when he said nothing.

"Ash," he answered finally, tapping his chin. "And who are you?"

"You just said you knew who I was!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." He was teasing her.

"My name is Misty," she said finally. 

"Is that what your name is? All right then, Misty." He smiled again.

"What are you?" she asked, brushing her fingertips against the sleeve of his cloak. 

"An under experienced mage," he said, smiling slyly and she drew her fingers back as if she expected him to explode. He chuckled. "Don't fear me, milady." Her eyes suddenly widened.

"I know you," she managed to whisper shakily. He smiled.

"Sound familiar?" he said, referring to when he had said the same. She brushed his words off and continued to glare at him.

"You were that one…uh…_boy,_" she finally decided, not wanting to offend his instinctive manliness pride in calling him a kid. "Who broke into the mill down the road and stole half the wheat!" His half-smile told her she was right. "We couldn't catch you, no matter how hard we tried! You used magick to cover yourself with vines. But that was-"

"Eight years ago," he finished, half-smile still glowing on his rugged face. He sat on a rock and patted beside him, motioning for her to sit next to him. She did so, keeping an arm's length away from him. Ash cast her a side-ways look. "Now. Would you like to tell me why you're here, Misty?" She looked at him startled. He talked to her as if they had been friends for forever!

"I…I got tired of trying to learn Latin," she heard herself say. "And I just…I don't know…Want to do something _I _want for a change." She rested her head in her hands. "I feel caged up." She suddenly sat straight, eyes wide and unblinking. Here she was, telling this complete stranger, an unlicensed mage, things she was only just beginning to admit to herself! 

"I see." He nodded as if he was counseling her, a teasing look in his eyes. "And that's why you're out here?" She flushed.

"I come here sometimes."

"With a chaperone?" he said, nodding his head towards Suika, who promptly whickered in reply. Misty's flush deepened.

"You dare talk to the Princess like that!" she hissed but he sensed there was no real danger so he smiled. "Why're you smiling?" she insisted. 

"Cool your jets, milady," he chuckled and stood. "What a haughty temper thou hast!" Misty, cheeks still cherry, turned her nose to the air. "I was only jesting," he added. "Though, your chaperone is rather pretty…"

"Ash!" she shrieked, standing up and he laughed, holding his hands up.

"Meant nothing by it, milady!" he said between gales of laughter. "Meant nothing by it." They stood for a moment, staring at each other, until Misty turned swiftly on her heel and mounted Suika. 

"I bid you a good day," she said stiffly and Ash, smiling, shook his head.

"And the same to you, lady," he said, mock-saluting and winking. He suddenly reached behind his back and pulled out a bright pink rose. He tucked it in her saddle back and smiled up at her. Misty jerked her head towards the path, Ash's laugh ringing in her ears.

*

"I wish you would eat something more, Misty," drew one of her sisters, poking her in the ribs. "All you've eaten in a quail's egg and a sip of your currant."

"I'm fine, Daisy. Just not hungry." A violet-haired sister to her right snorted.

"That's funny. Usually you eat as much as one of Benny's piglets!" Misty flicked a bit of deviled yolk at her and sighed. 

"I'm worn out. That's all." The three sisters 'oh-h-h-h'-ed in unison.

"So," said the violet-haired one, Violet, smirking. "Who is it?"

"Who is who?" asked Misty, looking up from her sweetmeats. 

"The lucky chap," said Lily, smirking as did her sister when the younger girl blushed. "S'what I thought! C'mon little sister."

"It's no one, Lily!" said Misty, knowing her rose-red face was not much back up. "I promise." 

"A promise made is a promise broken," recited Daisy as the other nodded. 

"Oh, come off it," Misty growled, pushing the platter away from her. "I'm off," she mumbled, getting up. 

"Well, maybe you'll tell us tomorrow?" suggested Violet. Misty glared at them and huffed upstairs.

*

Misty went off into the wood the next day, searching for the teenage mage she had encountered the other day with no avail. She sat down on the rock they had yesterday. She couldn't see why she had wanted to see him or actually expected him to be here again. Especially after the way she treated him.

She bit her lip.

Maybe it was because he had been so easy to talk to. Maybe it was because he had made her feel so comfortable. Maybe it was because…Maybe…it…

"Hello again," came his voice and she started as he slunk from behind a tree. "Don't tell me you came back to see me?" he said, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course not!" Wincing slightly at how harsh that came out, she smiled slightly. "Not really." Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Is she actually smiling?" Misty giggled slightly.

"Please, Ash, not now." In an instant, the teasing was gone and he cocked his head. 

"What's wrong, milady?"

"Nothing really…I'm just so bored! My sisters…I know they try to get caught up with me and my life since our parent passed away. But sometimes, they try and press me too hard. Like last night." Ash sat next to her. 

"I see." He didn't ask what happened and Misty felt relieved. 

"And since I'm the last to inherit the throne, they treat me like I'm just…"

"Common." The fill-in-the-blank response was monotone and dull. She looked at him, startled. 

"I-I…suppose," she finished, not meeting his eyes. He said nothing.

"Welcome to the real world, milady," he said softly, standing. "Not all of us are as fortunate as thee." She looked up at him.

"That I knew, Ash. But…it's like being neglected…" Realizing that the hole was getting deeper by the word, she just closed her mouth and stared at the ground. There was suddenly a warm spot on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, milady," he said, voice kind.

She smiled and stood.

"Thank you." He bowed, bending at the torso and then disappeared with a quick wind at her cheek. She smiled again and mounted Suika. 

When she got to the castle, she was amazed to find people crowded around the entrance.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, pushing through. They split like the Red Sea and she ran up to a knight. "What's going on here?" she demanded, eyes narrowed with question. The knight turned to her just as two of her sisters ran to embrace her.

They sobbed embarrassingly loud into either of her shoulders and she shoved them. "What are you two nitwits blubbering about?" she demanded. 

"D-Daisy!" cried Violet and the two went into hysterics. 

"She was kidnapped," informed the knight. 

"What?" gasped Misty, eyes narrowed. "By whom?" 

"We don't know," said the knight. "All we found was this." From his haversack he pulled a mottled pink rose. Misty gasped lightly and took it into her hands. She reached into Suika's saddlebag and produced another rose almost identical to the one the knight found. She stared at the wilted rose, the pink form sliding in and out of focus as she fought to keep tears out of her eyes.

It looked like the rose Ash had given her.

But it couldn't be…

Could it?

Hey, hey! So here it is, the first chapter. It'll get better, pinky-swear. So, as we all know, cliffhangers are evil! So, if ya want me to continue, how about a little review or so? Hmm? Thanks! AAMRN, I promise! So, did Ash do it? You're probably thinking no…or yes? Find out later!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	2. One Pink Rose

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Hey, here's the second part to the story!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to Virgo Writer for the first one!!! Many thanks and hoped you enjoyed the first part! This one's more exciting…LOL! 

~~~~~~~ Kasagi Onaso ~~~~~~~

A/N: I completely changed the idea of the story, I think! So far, it's not what the summary said, sort of. It might turn out like that but so far, it's all screwed! Okay. Thanks! R n' R!

The Perfect Fairytale 

Chapter two: One Pink Rose

Everyone in the town was uneasy after that night. Mostly everyone just lazed around, praying for some miracle that Daisy would be found.

__

Lessons are canceled, Misty thought, smiling slightly. It was true. But neither she, Lily or Violet had been permitted past the horses' stables in fear of another heir to the throne would be captured as well. The two pink roses had wilted in the blown glass jar that Misty kept in her room but no one had bothered to remove them. 

"I'm going outside," said Misty, hoping no one would hear her. Lily looked up and nodded. "Just to get some air. I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?" Another nod. 

She walked slowly down the dirt path that lead to the stables and pulled out Suika. Taking a curry comb, she began stroking the horse's tawny fur. Suddenly, something pink caught the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed in thought and she walked out of the stall. Suika neighed in protest but all Misty could hear was a dull droning noise.

A pink rose lay on the worn cobblestones. 

She leaned forward to pick it up and recoiled when a thud was heard from the rafters. Her heart thudded in her ears and she looked up.

"H-hello?" she near whispered, eyes widening. "Taylor? Is that you?" She turned away from Suika's stall to look in the stall across from it. 

Complete silence. 

She sighed and turned. A man in a black cloak stood in front of her. She screamed once, short and shrill, but it was cut off as another man came up behind her and clamped a musty glove full over her mouth.

"Two down," he said, his voice rumbling in her ears. "What about the other two?" 

"This should be it," said the other. "We'll take the horse, too." They laughed and walked out of the stables.

Behind the old stable were two horses, frothing white at the mouth and stomping the ground impatiently. They threw her onto her horse's back and mounted their own steeds. 

Misty thought to scream once the man's glove had been removed from her hand but fear kept her jaw shut. 

"I see she's a silent one," said the tall man, chuckling. 

"That should make it easy," commented the other, nodding. "It won't take long." He slowed his horse down and reached over and pulled a strip of black cloth over her eyes. "Can't have you seeing where we're going, aye?" The two laughed again and they picked up speed.

Black. 

Rub rub. Shred of light.

Black again.

*

Misty jarred under the steady romp of her horse for what seemed like hours. Soon, the black was removed and the sun poured into her eyes. The two men removed their hoods and smiled.

"Welcome," said the taller one. "Welcome to the Mage Thieves."

"What?" she managed to choke out, her throat dry.

"We're mages, unlicensed mind you, and we use our wild magick to steal." The shorter one shook his head, chuckling. "Comes in handy, magick does." Misty's face screwed in anger as they placed the blindfold on again.

"That's sick!" she near yelled. "Mages are supposed to help people! Not steal from them!"

"Sorry milady," shrugged the taller one. "But that's what we do. Aye, couldn't make a living any other way."

"Nay!" agreed the other. "I think not." 

"Put her with the other one," said the taller one. "I'm going to check in." The shorter one nodded as the sky began to darken.

__

It must be past midday, thought Misty, her eyes trailing the sky, searching for light through the black cloth. _I left just before it. _

"Did you leave the rose?" came a voice as she was set next to another living body. Misty felt the ice in her veins freeze her muscles. "No, she has it, curst thing. Some one will need to place it at the doorstep." Someone lifted the fold up a bit and she stared into the bright brown eyes of Ash.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Evenin' milady," he said brightly. "Glad you could join us."

"But…you…?" Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she furiously blinked them back.

"Sorry if I lead you astray, milady," he said. "But it was only by chance we met in the wood. I had a chance to warn you with the rose but you decided to come out." She saw him shrug before he placed the blindfold over her eyes again. He slowly wound her wrists and ankles with a harsh hemp. "Let her sleep the day off. Wake her bright and early. We're moving again."

*

Someone shook her awake and yanked the blindfold off her head.

"Are you all right?"

"Ash?" she whispered, her eyes slowly opening. "How'd I…oh…" Last night came back to her in a flood of memories. 

"I bought you breakfast," he said and she roughly took it from him.

"I can't…believe…you did this," she said in-between bites of Mikan. He sighed and sat on the ground cross-legged.

"I know…And I'm sorry…but it's your fault we're like this in the first place. We had to get revenge somehow but…They want to kill you…" Misty's eyes widened. 

"What?"

"The people are too poor to pay the ransom," he explained. "And your sisters won't. So they're going to kill you if they don't get the money." He looked at her and she looked at the ground. 

"What? Why?"

"I told them we shouldn't milady. But, as you must know, we're not exactly rich, milady. We have to make a living somehow."

"Why not honestly?" she shrilled, tugging at her newly-tied wrists as she set the Mikan down. Ash shrugged.

"Maybe. But it's too late now. No one would ever hire one of us." A heated silence followed that and Misty gulped her fear down. "Now," Ash said, standing. "I'll awaken the others. We need to get a move on." He stood up and headed into the nearest tent. Suddenly, he let out a strangle cry and stormed out of the tent.

"There's no one," he said softly and rushed to another tent. "No one…they all left…and look." He twiddled the petals of a full pink rose.

"What? Why'd they leave?" she asked as Ash began angrily pulling the soft pink petals off, one by one, eyes shut tight with anger and grief.

"They didn't feel they could trust me when I said we shouldn't kill Queen Daisy and you, milady, for ransom. So they left with the Queen. I guess they thought they could get more for just her." With a flick of the wrist, the tainted rose was on the dirty ground and the metal from a pocketknife glinted in the newly risen sun. Misty winced as he sawed at the hemp binding her ankles and wrists.

"What're we going to do?" she said.

"Me?, milady?" questioned Ash, his eyes on the hemp. "There will be no 'we'. I will return you to the castle and you will say that you merely wondered into the woods and smelt some mint wood, which caused you to swoon and sleep." Misty stood and placed her freed hands on her hips.

"She's my sister," she said, eyes narrowing.

"I know that, milady," called Ash over his shoulder and mounted his horse. "Now mount your steed and let's be off."

"I'll tell," she said, not moving as he turned his horse. Pulling stiffly on the reins, he turned his horse so it was squarely facing her. 

"Stop being daft milady," he said crossly. "I don't want to put you in any danger."

"She's my sister and I'll tell where you are if you don't let me come."

"You won't know where I'm going," he pointed out, a smug look flashing over his face. Misty flushed slightly, realizing that he was right.

"Please," she pleaded. "I'm not moving until you say yes." 

"Milady," he started and then sighed when he saw that she was not moving. "Don't make me come over there and pick you up," he threatened. "Fine," he said bluntly, dismounting. A huge smile broke over Misty's face and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "All's well," he said, pushing her away and holding her at arm's length. "But we must get rid of that dress." Misty looked down.

"But this is one of my best blue taffeta dresses," she protested as Ash bent and pulled his knife through the fabric right above the knees. "A lady isn't allowed to show her legs like this," mused Misty, both delighted and horrified by her new look. The dress was cut clean across the top of her knees and swished as she turned. Ash rolled his eyes and took her arm.

"Come on."

"But you don't know where they went," Misty protested, mounting her horse. Ash rolled his eyes again.

"Sit _straddling_ the horse, milady." Misty's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Of course not! You'll be able to see up my dress." Ash shook his head and bent to scoop some wet earth into his head. Dabbing his index and middle fingers in the earth, he streaked her cheeks with it. 

"Use this to pull your hair back," he said, handing her a woven hair tie. "We'll have to get you some boots in the next town," he murmured to himself but Misty heard him.

"_Boots?_"

"Yes, milady. Boots. We can't go walking around with you looking like yourself, now can we?" Misty, baffled, blinked and Ash laughed. "What I mean is, we can't go walking around with you looking like the princess or I'll sure as hell get in trouble. Now straddle the saddle, mil…Misty." She jerked her head up but his back was turned to her and he was already on his horse.

"Fine," she said curtly and swung her leg around so she was straddling the saddle. "This feels funny," she said quietly after a minute of riding.

"Don't worry," said he, looking straight ahead.

"Are all of you this emotionless?" she snapped and looked away. Ash regretted what he had said but said nothing in return. "Where are we going, anyway?" she said softly when he said nothing. He shrugged one shoulder.

"Who knows. I think I might have an idea to where they might be, but there's someone who'll know more than I. He lives in the next town--just a mile ahead and over the river."

"Oh," said Misty, touching her now-grimy face. 

"Having second thoughts?" asked Ash, watching her try and scrape the coated dirt with her fingernails.

"Of course not," she scoffed, putting her hand down and staring him straight in the eye. "I'm ready to save my sister." He held up his hand, glancing around. "What's wro--"

"Sh-h-h," he warned, black magick glinting on his extended hand, now coiled into a fist. "Something's coming."

"What?" 

"White Flash," he whispered. "Ride!" he yelled as a white flash blazed from behind them. 

"What are they?" yelled Misty, covering her brow with her arm.

"They live in the first rays of the sun and feed on human energy," he yelled back. "They will kill you. We must get to the next town before they see us." They rode on until the roar of water filled Misty's ears. "The river," she heard Ash mumble beside her. "Cross the bridge!" he instructed her as her horse shakily stepped onto the rickety bridge. She looked back and saw him hurl a black ball of magic at flashes of white. She halted her horse. 

"Ash!" she called and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he yelled and then screamed as a white creature bit him on the arm. It exploded in a rush of black lightning. "GO!"

"No!" she yelled back and Suika whinnied and reared as the rickety bridge began to creak.

"The bridge!" she heard Ash yell as the boards of wood underneath Suika gave and they plunged into the river below.

Duh-duh-duh-duh-h-h-h-h! Cliffhanger…literally…well anyway, what'll happen next? Who knows…except for me, of course! Want to read some of my original manga? Check it out at FictionPress.net under Fire-Eyed Aries. PLEASE REVIEW!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	3. Stone Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Hey, here's the _third_ part to the story!!! Hope all who read enjoyed it and please review! It might take a while longer next time… 

~~~~~~~ Kasagi Onaso ~~~~~~~

The Perfect Fairytale 

Chapter two: Stone Cold

They landed with a loud splash below. The water flew into Misty's mouth, ears, nose…She shut her eyes tight and pumped at the water surrounding her with cupped hands. Just as she thought her lungs would burst, her head popped above the surface.

"Suika!" she screamed.

"Misty!" she heard Ash yell above her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she lied back between tightly clenched teeth. In truth, her right arm was almost completely numb but she said nothing about it. "Suika!" Nothing. "Where's Suika?" 

"She's downstream! Try not to move!" 

"Ash?" She looked up and saw the flash of his cape and a blaze of black magick. "Don't leave me alone…?" she whispered, cradling her right arm to her body. She dug her foot underneath a root floating in the water and turned her body so the violent rippling waves crashed against the back of her body.

"Misty! I see her!"

"Where are you?" she yelled. _Smack!_ She fell forward, hands flailing, into the water as she was hit with a wave, causing her foot to become untangled. "Help!"

"Where are _you_?"

"Over--" She was dunked under. Water rushed above her and a roaring filled her ears. Her right arm wasn't working as she tried to reach the top. Slowly, as her breath grew short, she drifted to the bottom and was carried along with the current.

*

Ash's eyes scanned the surface as he yanked the trembling horse ashore.

"Where are you?" he heard her call. He opened his mouth to answer but her voice cut through the air again, pleading and strained. "Help!"

"Where are _you_?" 

"Over--" Her voice was caught off. 

__

She's gone under, he thought, heart racing. "Misty!" Nothing. "Damn…" He waded into the cold water and stuck his hands in the wetness, feeling for something solid. When he felt nothing, he threw off his cloak and waded in deeper. Taking a deep breath, he ducked under the water. He opened his eyes as long as he could and stayed under as long as his lungs would allow and then gasped to the surface.

A flash of red.

He jerked towards the water fall and saw a flash of firey hair. He dove under and grabbed Misty's arm. Clutching her to him, he gasped to the shore.

"She…wake…" he gasped and knelt over the princess. She had a blue tinge around her lips and her eyelids were pale but other then that, she was breathing and looked fine. His eyes ventured to her right arm as she stirred.

"Ash…"

"I'm here. Hold still. Your arm…"

"Arh! Don't touch it!" she hissed as his clammy fingers brushed her arm. It sent shooting pains up her arm and into her shoulder. A large gash ran from her elbow up to the tip of her shoulder. It was bleeding rigorously and Ash could see pebbles embedded in it.

"I'm going to try to--"

"No! Stop! I can take care of it!" 

"Misty, you're being ridiculous--"

"Leggo! I say, leggo!" He put his left hand on her collar bone to hold her down and examined her arm with his right.

"Nasty cut you've got here, Misty," he teased as she struggled against his hold. "Don't make me strap you to a tree." She quieted down and he slowly removed his hand. "If you really don't want to feel the pain whilst I'm doing this, I've got a flask of whiskey or two in my cloak pocket if you--"

"I've never heard anything so preposterous," interrupted Misty, snorting in disdain. "Me, drinking whiskey?" Ash shrugged, a bemused smile tugging at his lips.

"Jus' wondering." Misty lay back and stared at the sky as he rubbed alcohol on her cut. Tears poured out of her eyes but she said not a thing and kept her quivering mouth shut. Finally, he dressed the cut and put a hand on her back, pushing her up. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She swiftly turned her head to glare at him and her eyes widened as she realized his face was only inches from hers. She blushed and looked at the ground as Suika snorted. "Suika!" She leapt up and embraced the horse, sending droplets of water spraying everywhere from her drenched dress. Ash smiled and stood.

"We should get going." He whistled and his steed rushed to him. "We'll reach his house by moonrise." 

"Who's he?"

"I already told you. He's someone the Mage Thieves wold associate with." She saw him wince in the fading sun. "I know I did."

"Did," she said with satisfaction.

"No matter, Misty," said he sternly. "I am still a Mage Thief." Then he mounted his horse and began to trot off, his black cloak billowing as he posted. 

*

They rode the rest of the night in silence, stopping once to fill their flasks with water.

"He lives here," announced Ash, dismounting. Misty's nose wrinkled. They had stopped in front of an old, beat up hut.

"How many rooms do you supposed this has?" she asked, touching the mud-caked wall as Ash rapt the door.

"One," he answered as the door swung open. "Jepson," said Ash heartily and the toothy old man smiled widely. 

"I ain't 'apposed to be a-talkin' to ya, Ash," said Jepson, his eyes darting this was and that. "Yer mage brothers came by earlier the other night. Had a fair pretty girl with 'em…aye! Much loik this one!" One of Jepson's yellowed eyes glared at Misty. "Oi! If I should say, she looks almost _exactly _loik--"

"This is…er…rather…Rose." 

"Is it 'cause of the hair?" 

"No," laughed Misty, waving her hand and giving Ash a look. "But I do get that all the time." Ash sighed with relief.

"Come on in, come on in…got some fresh mint tea resting on the table…" Ash stepped aside to let Misty pass and as she swept by him, she made note to grind her heel into his toe. He flinched, his cheeks reddening slightly, and followed her in.

"Now…what be yer business?" asked Jepson, handing them each cracked cups of tea.

"Do you know where Henry is leading the pack?"

"Can't tell ya that, Ash, though it pains me to tell ya so." And it did, how Jepson flinched while saying it. "Though I don't get it…I thought _you_ was the head mage."

"I was," said Ash crossly. "We had a…er…disagreement." 

"Couldn't decide which one of ya wanted which lady, hmm?" asked Jepson, winking at Misty. She put her clammy hands to her heated cheeks.

"Could Misty use your shower?" asked Ash and Misty's blush deepened.

"Oi, she's wet this one is. What happened? Ya fall into the river?" Jepson laughed heartily, slapping his thighs and shaking his head. Misty and Ash chuckled along half-heartily.

"Somewhat." 

"Sure then. It's just upstairs." Misty sent Ash a look, remembering how he had said only one room. He covered his mouth with his napkin and looked away. "The towels are in the first door to yer left."

"Thank you, sir," she chirped, eyes glaring at Ash, and bowed slightly. Jepson chuckled.

"It's Jepson, Rose."

"Of course." 

*

The water had been hot and clean and when she had scrubbed herself down enough with the gritty, lilac-smelling soap and made sure her hair was gleaming, she stepped out and wrapped a soft towel around her midsection.

"Misty?" She whipped around.

"Ash?"

"Yes. Uh…I have some clothes…?" 

"Oh." She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. She walked towards the door and opened it a crack. "Here, Ash." He slid some cotton clothes into her hand.

"You got them?"

"Yes, Ash."

"Dinner's in ten minutes. Oh, here's a brush too."

"Thanks, Ash." 

"Mm-hmm." She heard the flapping of his cloak and unfolded her clothes. A breast band fell out and she flushed. But were these the clothes she was supposed to wear? A cotton tunic and baggy breeches? She put on the breast band and wrinkled her nose before slipping on the tunic. After she had fastened the breeches on, she began to brush her hair.

*

"That was so embarrassing," she hissed to Ash as she sat beside him.

"Beautiful clothes," he said, eyes shining. "To think Jepson made them himself." 

"You told me there was only one room!"

"So there's four. Oh, wait five. Including the attic. They're all just rather small." Rather small was right. The wooden table set in the kitchen took up half the room. An ice box and a fire pit lay at the other end. Ash chuckled. "And so you're vulnerable." Misty growled as Jepson pushed some black bread on the table. 

"I'll be back with the chicken and butter." 

"Nice fellow," said Ash happily, cutting the end piece off the loaf of bread.

"What is that?"

"Bread."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Misty scolded. "And how can you eat the end piece?" Ash shrugged and pushed the loaf board towards her.

"Come on. Try something new."

"I hope you drink wine, Rose," came Jepson's voice. "I just happen to have some bottles from 1489 here. Good year that was…" Ash chuckled.

"Crazy bloke," added Ash, biting into the bread again. "For the gods sake, Misty! Just eat it!" Misty stared at the black bread like it was poison.

"It's _black._"

"Very good. Now tell me, what you say is the color of this cloth? Or my eyes? Or, even harder, your_ hair?_ So what it's black!" he finished, laughing. "It tastes all the better. A bit coarse, I'll give you that, but much more filling than that foofy white stuff." Misty stuck her nose in the air and nibbled the edge.

"Here we go," said Jepson. "Butter, wine and chicken. If ya want anythin' stronger Ash, just ask." Jepson winked and began to dish out the chicken. "What's wrong lass? Need butter?" Misty blushed.

"Yes please." Soon they fell silent, the only sound a scraping coming from Misty's knife.

"Why can't you tell me, Jepson?" said Ash, his voice cutting through the silence. Jepson sighed.

"I swore to secrecy."

"You've broken it before, Jep." Jepson sighed and Misty's eyes rounded with interest.

"That was a life or death situation--?"

"_This_ is a life or death situation, Jepson," said Ash stealthily, leaning forward. "That girl you saw could be killed. She's Mis…uh, miss Rose's sister."

"Is that so?" Misty nodded. "They're off to the sea."

"What? What's at the sea?"

"They told me they needed a quiet place…a place to regroup and plan something…"

"That's a well over two-day trip," murmured Ash.

"Are ye hungry, lass? Ya haven't eaten a thing." Misty looked down.

"Sorry. I'm not very hungry." Jepson nodded.

"It's well past midnight. I bet yer both tired. I've got two beds set upstairs in the attic. There's plenty of pillows and blankets. If ye need anythin', jus' call, okay?"

"Thanks Jep. Let's go Rose." Misty smiled sleepily at Jepson and followed Ash up the stairs.

Later, she lay upon a goose down mattress piled under blankets. Ash lay breathing deeply close beside her. Finally, after a moment's thought, she turned and fell asleep.

Hey~! Looking for over 10 reviews PLEASE! Well here it is, the glorious third chapter. I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with 'L'…could it be _LOVE?_ Dunno…But you'll find out in the next chapter!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


End file.
